Compromised
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Because Cissy and Andy were very close.


Hi.! This is my first one-shot that I write in english... actually I am doing this because I need it for a class and I am trying to make it right... In some way this is a little practice.. Thank for reading and enjoy..! xD

Disclaimer: Not even one character that you recognize in here belongs to me, we read about Harry Potter thanks to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Engagement**

Narcissa Black was, with no doubt, the most delicated and graceful lady that the Black house could ever conceive. She supported keeping the lineage over every single thing by protecting the family from contaminate their blood with undesirable people and she promised to behave according to the basics of etiquette and good manners.

Her ways were nothing like her sister's, Bellatrix, such a fanatic about the mudblood theme, and of course, so opposite to Andromeda, the libertine. No, Narcissa Black was very different from her sisters.

On her 16 birthday she looked so docile but... don't be a fool, Narcissa was as smart and astute as her family, she never would make something without having something in return even greater. That night she was going to prove that, the night of her engagement.

Narcissa went down stairs next to her sister Andromeda with the most big smile in her face, Lucius recived her with a kiss on her hand, than they went to greet to all the people that were there to congratulate them. Narcissa couldn't been happier standing there with her fiance and her family, everyone was very happy except for one person. Andromeda looked at her from a corner very angry, apparently she wasn't happy with their last conversation.

Flash Back.

-You don't have to do it if you don't want to- Narcissa turn back and saw very surprised to her sister when she heard her. Both of them were in Narcissa's bedroom and Andromeda had no spoken since she get in there and sit on the bed.

-What do you mean?- She asked curious

-This...- Andromeda whispered, staring at her sister, getting only a confused look from Narcissa; the middle sister let a snort escape from her mouth, annoyed. -¡You don't have to marry the snooty Malfoy!-

-Are you out of your mind?- Cissy asked with angry in her face. Her future family was downstairs and the foolishness of her sister just couldn't damage her happiness.

-You are out of your freaking mind!- she reclaimed getting up from the bed and getting closer to her -You don't have to marry because they say it- she pointed at the door. Narcissa smiled, her sister had always such a weird ideas.

-I am not getting married by duty, Andy...- Andromeda let out another snurt, her sister was seriously insistent.

-Why will you marry to the douchebag who Lucius Malfoy is?- she asked by sitting again on the bed, her little sister follow her and sat by her side.

-mmm... I wish you understand that I'm meant to be with him- Narcissa started to stroke her hair, Andromeda looked at her again trying to understand her words and suddenly put a bad face.

-Of course... Because they tell you that with him you'll keep the "pure blood"- Listening to Andromeda make Narcissa laugh, but after a few seconds she get up of the bed and began to walk from side to side on her room, thinking. She suddenly stopped and stared at her sister fixedly.

-Even if you think that he is silly, Lucius has been a very important person to me in this last years.. He has been affectionate and kind, it's a person that I know and I trust him- She explained -Who else would I want as a husband than him?-

To Andromeda that was like a bucket of cold water, after all there it was somenthing true on her sister's words, maybe that was the reason because her parents and uncles were together, maybe everybody had finish as Narcissa, in love without really wanted. She sigh resigned, even if she tried nothing was going to change.

-Are you sure about this Cissy?- Andromeda asked, Nacissa only said yes with her head.

-Let's get down, they are waiting for us- The hurry on Nacissa's words make that Andromeda get up of the bed more annoyed than ever. Her sister took her arm and together walked to the living room.

Fin Flash Back.

Lucius kiss her hand to call her atention and Narcissa looked at him with a little smile, no matter what Andromeda said, she wasn't regret. Lucius Malfoy was everything she ever wanted and hoped; since she first meet him, she studied how their relationship would be and with that union she just found pros, besides Narcissa already was very attached to the young boy. He was a gentleman deserving of her even if her sister didn't belive it.

Narcissa turn back her look to Andromeda and raised her right brow, telling her with her look that she had to get close to them, anyways he was going to be her brother in law and she must be resigned to that.

-Now the family it's really together- Cissy said very happy when her sister step on her side, Andromeda couldn't avoid to smile, until her little sister was happy, she would be to.

-Soon it's going to be your turn Andromeda- Warned her mother, Druella, but the girl just blush. Her family was going to have a big sorprise soon.

* * *

You love it? Hate it? Let me know..!


End file.
